Full moon
by dragon-girl 02
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is the owner of a club. He has a sister Rajini and she falls in love with a mysterious guy. What's going on and what can Kai do to save his sister from the dangers he sees? KaiOC RayOC
1. Chapter 1

I re-uploaded the story because I changed alot in it. I think it's a lot better now. I hope you all like it too.  
I first planned on just changing the chapters, but it was a lot that had changed so it seemed better to just start over.  
Have fun reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

It was early in the morning, around 2 AM, but the Drinda was still filled with people. It was the best club in town and it was open until the morning. It was dark inside and filled with smoke. The music was loud and the lights were flashing around fast in all sorts of colours. Most of the people inside were dancing the others were sitting at the table or bar drinking whatever they liked.

In a private area of the club, there were couches and a few small tables. The noise wasn't as loud there, as in the rest of the club. Kai Hiwatari was 24 and sitting on one of the couches. He owned the club. He looked at the girl who was sitting on another couch. She huffed and looked away grumpy. Kai sighed as his younger sister ignored him.

"Rajini, listen…." He started. "Just quit it already." She muttered dark. "You never let me do anything." She huffed loud. Kai's sister just had turned 18 and he was really protective of her. Like always she was at his club, Kai had dragged her off the dance floor, as she was getting too close to some guys for his liking.

Her long brown hair fell over her shoulder as she turned her back to him. "You're staying here." Kai muttered and got up. He had a meeting with an important man. Rajini didn't reply. Kai walked away, Rajini shot a glare at his back.

_Kai's POV_

Rajini always was like that. Making the guys in the club all horny without thinking about the consequences. Kai sighed as he walked through the club. He didn't want Rajini to get hurt in any sort of way and he knew she hated it when he interfered.

But at the moment he had more important things on his mind and those should come first. He walked out of the club and trough the next hallway. He grabbed the doorknob of the meeting room. He took in a deep breath. "Here we go." He told himself soft and opened the door.

_Normal POV_

Kai walked into the meeting room. The man was already inside sitting on a chair at the table. Kai sat down opposites of him. The man was middle aged and his deep black hair was starting to turn grey. Kai looked at the man, he leaned against his chair and crossed his arms. His deep crimson eyes looked at the man.

"Well Marc, what's your offer?" He asked without emotion in his voice. The man grabbed a suitcase that was next to him. He opened it and showed it's content to Kai. Kai checked it and nodded. "Very good. It's settled then." Marc closed the case and handed it to Kai. Kai and Marc got up, Kai shook his hand. "Have fun with it." Marc said, his voice was low and harsh. He then left. Kai looked at the suitcase and grinned.

_Kai's POV_

Kai was happy that the suitcase had finally arrived and he looked at the closed thing. The suitcase was a deep black colour just as he liked it. A smirk appeared on his face. He reached his room and opened the door. When he was inside he closed the door again and locked it. He tried to open the door to make sure that no one could come inside.

He walked to his desk and placed the case down on it. He sat down on his chair and placed his hands on both side of the black suitcase. His stomach was full with excitement. He let his finger run over the cold surface and then unlocked it. He slowly opened it and looked at the content. Kai ran his tongue over his lips while he studied everything carefully. He was very pleased with what the suitcase contained.

After a few more minutes of studying it he closed the case again and locked it carefully. When it was closed and locked Kai got up and placed it away on the bottom shelve of his closet where it would be safe. Kai walked out of his room closing his bedroom door behind him. He walked down the hall and through the club satisfied.

When he entered the private room again to talk to Rajini she was gone. Kai growled soft under his breath. This happened every time! He kicked one of the couches making it fall over.

_Normal POV_

Rajini was walking outside the club, down the street. She kicked a pole in front of her. She growled in pain. She then walked further limping a bit. Her foot was throbbing. Lucky for her she didn't wear heels, as that would've hurt even more.

She was wearing some tight pants and a deep blue top. A cold wind blew her hair aside and she shivered. She should've brought a coat. She rubbed her arms to make them warmer. She looked up when she heard a loud noise. She frowned and looked at the alley were it came from.

She slowly walked towards it and looked in the alley. It was dark but she could see three figures. One of them was lying on his side on the cold stones. The two others hung above him and one kicked the figure on the ground. There was a groan of pain. Rajini's eyes widened and she gasped.

One of the standing figures looked up and looked in her direction. Rajini stopped breathing and took a step backwards. She hit a rock that was on the ground and tripped over it. She fell down and landed on her bottom. Her hands had taken almost everything from the blow. She shut her eyes in pain and when she opened them again she saw a pair of feet in front of her.

She swallowed and looked up. A tall man with short brown hair looked down at her grinning. "Well well, a curious young girl." He said and laughed short. He then grabbed her upper arm harsh and pulled her up. He dragged her into the alley. Rajini's eyes widened. She tried to get herself free. The man hit her in her face. She screamed in pain.

She suddenly heard a gun shot, the man's hand weakened. He fell backwards with his eyes wide open. Blood was coming out his head. She paled at the sight. Another shot was fired and the second man also dropped to the ground. The one that had been lying on the ground got up.

He was holding a gun in his right hand. Rajini looked at the gun in panic. Rajini backed away and hit the wall behind her. The person put the gun away. He walked towards her, Rajini swallowed. When he was close to her, a light fell on his face. She couldn't help but blink. He was young and gorgeous, she blinked again.

He had black hair. His golden orbs looked at her. "You okay?" He asked. His voice was warm. Rajini nodded soft. He nodded in return and smiled a warm smile. He then took her back to the streets. She looked at him, he suddenly stroked her cheek. Her eyes lit up. That felt nice. "Blood." He just said, explaining why he touched her cheek. He then turned around and left with a small wave. Rajini touched her cheek and looked after him.

When she was back at the club she still was in a daze. Kai had been watching the door, when he saw her enter. He walked to her fast. He grabbed her hand. "Where did you go?" He asked with a low voice. She looked at him. Her happy mood faded away, her smile turned into a glare.

"Nowhere." She muttered in reply. Kai glared back at her. "You're going to your room right now." He said harsh. "Fine, dad." Rajini muttered again and walked passed him, pushing him aside in the process. She went to her room and slammed the door shut. Kai looked after her sighing.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.

D-G


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone.  
Thanks for reading my first chapter and also thanks for the reviews!

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Two weeks had passed and it was Saturday morning. Rajini was tossing and turning in her bed. She just couldn't sleep anymore. The last two weeks she had slept like crap. Every time that she closed her eyes, she saw the golden orbs of the guy from two weeks ago.

She sighed and sat up, she looked at her watch, 4 AM she sighed even louder. She would never get asleep again. She rubbed her eyes and shoved off her bed.

She had a king size bed, which was covered with deep blue sheets. She had a rather big room for her alone. She looked at her desk. Her laptop was on it closed.

She walked to her desk and sat down on her chair. She shoved close to the desk and opened her laptop. She opened the internet and checked her mail. She frowned when she saw a mail from someone she didn't knew. She opened it curious.

'**Hi sweetie. How are you? **

**I know that you're wondering who I am, but I can't tell you that now.**

**You'll find out later on.**

**But I want to warn you, your brother is in danger and it'll come from an unexpected corner, so be prepared.  
You can warn him or keep this for yourself, that's your choice. But use this information wise.  
Bye kitten of mine.'**

Rajini stared at the screen confused. She read the mail over and over again. Kai was in danger? What kind of danger. She bit her lip worried. And how did the person get her e-mail address? Many questions were running trough her head, giving her a headache. She massaged her temples.

If she told Kai would he believe her? Probably not, he never believed her. She wanted to reply on the mail, but she didn't know what to say or ask. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She stared at the wall thinking everything over.

A few minutes later she closed her laptop and she got off the chair. She walked to her dresser and pulled a skirt out and put that on. She then took a bra and a shirt that showed a bit of her belly and it had a deep v-neck.

When she was dressed she walked outside and to the kitchen of the club. Her room and Kai's room were connected to the club Kai owned. Rajini grabbed a sandwich and ate that. She wasn't feeling like eating, but she had to otherwise she could get dizzy and maybe she would even faint.

At 8 AM She went to Kai's room. She knocked his door and heard a growl in reply. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. She stepped inside.

He was in his bed, the covers came just above his waist. A girl was lying next to him. She had her back turned to the door. And she was naked. She had wavy red hair. Rajini grinned at him. "Having a nice time?" She asked with a teasing voice.

"Get out." He muttered hard. Rajini chuckled. The girl grabbed the blankets and pulled them over herself. "Can I borrow some money?" Rajini asked raising her eyebrow at him.

Kai rolled his eyes and pointed to his pants that were on the floor. Rajini nodded. She grabbed the pants and took out his wallet. She grabbed his credit card. "Thanks little brother and have fun!" She could see the girl getting a red face. She smiled and walked outside.

_Kai's POV_

Rajini always just barched in like that, without even waiting for a real answer. He sighed soft and looked at Selene who was lying on his arm. He gave her a soft smile which she returned. Kai's eyes slowly moved to his closet where he had putted the suitcase in. And exited feeling went trough his stomach making him grin.

Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips against his, making him come back out of his daydream. He looked up at two blue eyes. He returned the kiss he got from Selene and then turned her on her back. He kissed her while he was resting on his hands that were beside each side of her face. He felt her arms wrap around his neck.

_Normal POV_

Rajini walked through town and she looked at a few shops she passed, but she didn't see anything interesting. She then passed a pet store. She looked into the window and looked sad at the animals that were inside the shop.

She always have thought that it was cruel to keep animals in such small places. Suddenly she saw a reflection in the mirror. A guy was across the street and he looked a lot like the guy from two weeks ago. She turned around fast to take a look. She frowned when he had disappeared. She looked down the street not seeing anyone like him anymore.

She quickly crossed the street and ran in the direction he was walking to. She ended at the park of the city. She looked to her left. He wasn't there. And neither he was on her right. She then looked at the park. He had to be there then.

She nodded to herself and ran into the park. She looked around a bit. She then saw him again. She smiled proud at herself and ran to him. She stopped right behind him. He was with his back turned to her. He had the same hair. She patted his shoulder.

The guy turned around and looked at her with light blue eyes. She frowned, he didn't look the same as the guy she was looking for. "I uh...sorry sir." He nodded and smiled in return. "That's okay. A gorgeous girl like you can always pat my shoulder." He winked at her and then walked away. She looked after him. He looked nice but not as good as the one with his golden orbs.

She sighed and straightened her skirt. She turned around again and walked away, out the park. From under the shadows of a tree. Two golden orbs were watching her leave. A smile appeared on his face.

When Rajini entered the club, Kai was already out of bed and standing behind the bar. Rajini walked to him and sat down on a bar chair. She handed him back his credit card. "Didn't buy anything?" He asked and putted the card away. Rajini shook her head. "Haven't seen anything nice."

He nodded and checked a few glasses. "Who was she?" Rajini asked curious. Kai sighed and shook his head. "You're really too curious for your own good. But her name is Selene." Rajini nodded. "Is she a keeper?" She asked Kai. Kai shrugged a bit. "I think so. I don't know yet." Rajini sighed soft leaning against the bar. Kai looked at her, but then turned back to the glasses.

In the evening she turned on her laptop again. It was really crowded and busy in the club that evening. But Rajini wasn't in the mood to be in such a crowded place. She put on the music on her laptop. Sonata Arctica, her favourite band. She then opened her mails. She had a new one, again from the unknown address. She opened it.

'**Hi again kitten.**

**Did you tell your brother or not? **

**Yes I'm curious. **

**What did you do today? **

**I didn't do much except thinking about you and about how you would tell your brother. **

**Sorry that I can't say in what kind of trouble he is, but it'll become clear to you in time. **

**I hope to receive an answer from you.**

**-me'**

Rajini looked at the mail. She was dying to know who was sending her these mails. And she wanted to know why the person called her kitten. It took her a while of thinking, but she decided to answer his mail.

'**Hi to you too.**

**I didn't tell Kai. I haven't seen him today and when I did he was with a girl I didn't know. **

**What I did today? I went shopping but couldn't find anything interesting. I also went to the park. I was looking for someone but couldn't find him.**

**But uhm...I was wondering. You now have sent me two mails and I wanted to know who you are. **

**And uhm why do you call me kitten?**

**I hope you can also answer my questions.**

**Bye.'**

She looked at her mail and read it again. She scratched her head, she then pressed 'send' fast, so that she wouldn't be able to delete the mail. She looked at the screen and swallowed, hoping for an answer.

Slowly the time went by. She wasn't listening to her music anymore. Two hours had passed. She sighed and rubbed her eyes tired. She got up and sighed. She walked out and went to the bar to get a drink. When she had drank some, she went back to her room. She walked to her bed and fell down on it tired. She soon drifted off, for the first time in two weeks.

Her laptop was still open and she had received a mail. Her mail box was still open and the newly received mail was flickering on her screen.

When she woke up the next day, she yawned and sat up. Her long hair was one big mess. She looked at her watch. 10 AM. She blinked, she hadn't slept that long for a long time. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her laptop that was still open. When she saw she had a mail. She shot out and ran to her laptop she opened the mail fast. Her heart was beating fast and hard.

'**Sweet kitten.**

**I understand that you didn't tell your brother and it's your choice to do with the information as you want. I hope that you will keep an eye on him, so he won't get in trouble. **

**You want to know who I am...well I can tell you, that you have already met me. I can't tell you my real name, but call me 'Kage' for now. **

**I call you kitten, because I think you're cute, smart and have deep green yellow coloured eyes, just like some cats do. I like the nickname kitten for you and I hope that you don't mind me calling you that.**

**Maybe we'll meet again someday and I promise, that day you'll never forget. **

**Love Kage.'**

Rajini looked at the screen. Her heart was beating even faster. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She loved this and she wanted to see him.

'**Kage,**

**When can we meet?**

**I want to meet you, I really do. **

**Please can we meet someday soon?'**

Her mail was short but she immediately sent it. She walked out, she felt like being in heaven. She bumped into a few working persons. They worked at the club. But she couldn't care. Kage...that was the only thing that she could think about. The only thing. The guy from two weeks ago was completely forgotten.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And review! 


End file.
